


Ashes

by zanier



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH England x Reader, F/M, HetaOni!England, HetaOni!England x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a request.





	Ashes

You had heard about it before, the mansion, but never thought it was seriously true and horrific until you saw the terror and trauma in Alfred’s eyes as he narrated their experience to you. It would be a terrible joke to make up a story to explain why Arthur was suddenly blind.

Just last week, Arthur invited you on a date to watch the stars again with him in his small observatory in his house. You could still remember his red cheeks, and his excited eyes travelling around to avoid directly looking at you as he asked you if you had a free time next week. You said you do, and you saw how his eyes twinkled as he looked at you when you said you would always have a time for him. After all, he was your boyfriend. You had been dating as lovers for a month. You were still discovering traits of each other, exploring the outside world with each other. And now you saw him again seven days later for another stargazing date, yet now he was suddenly blind. His green eyes were as lovely as before, but they were still. They no longer looked around to shyly avoid your gaze. They were just still, looking at a starless darkness.

You were sitting there across Arthur. You were looking at him. You looked at Alfred who was sitting beside him, looking protective but had no much strength himself. You held back your tears, but they just rushed down your face. You did not want to worry Arthur of your own sorrow for what befell him. Of course, you were thankful they managed to get out alive, but now Arthur was blind. You cried silently as you let your tears stream down your face, for Arthur would not see them anyway.

You blamed yourself why you simply thought it was just a silly idea for him and his friends to have an adventure at the rumored mansion. You thought it would just be another normal ghost hunting to hang out with his cousins and friends, and another source of inspiration for his novels. You never thought it would lead to this. How could he see the stars with you now? How could he avoid your gaze? How could he finally stare at you lovingly with a shy blush on his face?

You could still see your reflection in his eyes. And you saw that you were crying. You tried not to make a sound as you cried silently.

Alfred was watching you with sorrowful eyes, but he was still. Suddenly his own tears fell. He was a loud person, but now he was also crying quietly as he could, swallowing his sobs as he stood up from sitting at the couch away from Arthur. But Arthur was only blind. Only his sense of sight was gone. He felt your agony. He felt Alfred’s hysteria. And suddenly you saw his held back tears caressing his face. You rushed to open your arms and held him tightly. Alfred walked towards you and embraced you both. And the three of you sang a chorus of sadness. That night, you did not know and did not care if there were stars in the sky.

 

You were a busy person, but you were almost always there for Arthur. It was a relief that his cousins Alfred and Matthew, who were thankfully both in better condition now from escaping the mansion, visited him from time to time whenever you were not available.

Arthur insisted he could take care of himself. He proudly said he was alright, that he knew every turns and corners of his house, but that was not what you saw when you were a little late than usual. He was sitting on a corner of his bed. He was almost shaking as he kept his blanket shield. There were tears in his eyes, and he kept on saying, “There are no monsters here. There are no monsters here.”

You rushed towards him and enclosed him in your safety. He took shelter in your embrace and cried. You cried with him, and kept on whispering that everything would be alright.

 

You were busier as you made sure Arthur would not feel unsafe. It was a good thing that you had knowledge about magic even before meeting Arthur. You just never tried it once. You were just amazed, but did not really take any of it seriously for yourself to get involved with.

You were always fascinated at his magic, though you never thought it was real that using too much of it could lead to the user’s demise. You gathered his magic books and studied them yourself. You made sure he was peacefully asleep before focusing on his magic materials, for you knew that if he learned of your self-study of magic, he would be angry. You studied the spells carefully, and cast every protective ones throughout the house. You mastered every chant against evil.

You did not know how any of it worked, but you did follow the instructions anyway, and pronounced every spell perfectly. You did not know how helpful it could be, until you saw Arthur again crouching on the corner of his bed. You heard him saying, “There are no monsters under my bed. There are no monsters under my bed.” And you knew you had to use a spell against evil to secure him of his safety. And you knew that meant saying the spell aloud. So he heard you.

Arthur looked at your direction as if he could see. He was quiet. There was a different horror in his eyes. There was just silence, and then he spoke weakly. “Love… did you read my books?”

You knew you had to tell him. You walked towards him and embraced him. “My Arthur, I have to. I want to protect you. I’ll do anything to protect you. Don’t worry. There are no monsters under the bed, no monsters anywhere. I will kill any stupid monster that will try to reach you.” You gently caressed his hair as you continued to kiss him with your words of safety. “Oh, my Arthur, I love you. I will slay every monster alive. No one can harm you again. I’ll never let them. Never.”

You continued caressing his hair. His tensed body slowly relaxed in your embrace. He gently took off his blanket shield and held you tightly in his arms. He took a deep exhale of relief. He kissed your forehead, your cheeks, your lips. “Y/N, my love, thank you. Would you mind me teaching you?”

You slightly moved to look at his eyes, as if he could see your happy tears and excited nod. But you knew he could feel it.

 

“The stars are beautiful like always.” You took time before walking back to sit beside Arthur. You leaned your head on his shoulder, sneaked a peek at his face, and saw him blushed. You smiled and checked on his progress. He was writing. Blindness did not stop him from writing down his stories. And after all, you, who were amazed how he still managed to write beautifully on an unlined paper, were there to guide him to the next page; you who now kept a sealed jar of ashes of monsters you slayed lurking around Arthur’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request.


End file.
